


The Moon and Stars within your grasp

by BornToShipFireShips, Insertsomethingwittyhere, Tenebris131



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood bonds or something along the lines of that but what do I know, EVERYONES GONNA CRY - IMMA CRY YOU GONNA CRY EVERYBODY GONNA CRY, F/F, Hinata Is Sunshine, Hinata suddenly has angst - but for good reason, Horror, KageHina is main ship, Kages is a Tengu, Lots and looots of death, M/M, Papa crow and Mama crow, Supernatural -Yokai or w/e you wanna call it, Y'all gonna need therapy after this fic, i think, kages is lonely birdy he needs hugs, theres fluff in here somewhere, this is gonna hurt, we came from hell - how're you doings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToShipFireShips/pseuds/BornToShipFireShips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebris131/pseuds/Tenebris131
Summary: Kageyama is a fable - a story. A Friend Hinata thought was in his imagination, but after re-encountering Kageyama, a Tengu so scarred from his short time among humans, that he pushes Hinata away.But it wouldn't be all that interesting if it was just that, now would it?Tsuku is a spirit, an object that has lived 100 years - a Tsukumogami. She knows shes the right one, the only one for Kageyama, and her desire is where the downfall lays.





	The Moon and Stars within your grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning There was...?

The summer forest flushed with life sat peacefully at the bottom of the mountain. And on this mountain sat a lonely figure; a winged figure - a tengu, the god of this mountain and all that sat in its shadow. Silky black wings that in the sunlight shimmered and gleamed, colours dancing off of feathers, eyes that were bottomless blue fathoms of dark ocean, long dark hair held back loosely in a pony tail that floated ever so slightly in the chilled breeze that swept like dust from the frigid peak of this tengu's domain. Sleek powerful wings stretched out as if to encase this proud spirits land before the beat of wings left the space he once stood clear and still the rustle of the grass the only indicator that he had been there.  
  
The tengu watched as man began to develop, began to create, to kill, but he stood never moving just like his mountain as he watched his green valleys and clear streams dye themselves in the blood of mankind and its ideals, but still he held no distaste or malice towards what he would dub as 'fledglings' it wasn't until he felt those sharpened fangs come close to his throat - bared at him, fangs that left him flightless, his wings now useless as they sat on his back more decoration then purpose, the powerful wings now held back to meager fluttering then the powerful bursts that once could move the heavens. He washed away the village in raging floods and his cries of anguish brought thunder from the crying skies, it was then that they began to worship him as a God giving him the name of the village Kagayama and a first name that he felt mocked him: Tobio, a name that meant 'flying'.  
  
He lived his life in solitude, travelers warned off and the villagers wary of his wrath, and as time went on and times changed, the village became more developed. And he became but a memory, a story that soon as well was forgotten. So, he sat alone in a shine that used to stand tall and proud, its reds and golds like the suns radiant rays, but with time his shrine became decrepit and the colour faded away into almost nothing - a dull lifeless grey that reflected the melancholy in his still blue eyes. His shrine sat in darkness, and once again he was left to watch.  
  
But just as he thought that he would be forgotten a little ray of sunshine appeared in his life.  
  
The boy - No Shoyo Hinata - was 8 and a half as he held grubby fingers up to Kagayama as he sat in a tree looking down at the ever-excitable child. Unknowingly for Kagayama this was not the first time he would see the boy, nor did he know how he would blame himself either for the disappearance of that radiant smile.  
  
But that was the future.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~! Look whos back! Ayyy it's uss whoop but this time its Haikyuu edition! XD - Yoru
> 
> Hi. -Tenerbis (shes reading other fics at tha mo, but she says hi - Yoru)


End file.
